In recent years, various techniques for managing driver's preference of vehicle control arrangement have been proposed. For example, Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-120670 discloses a system that manages a preference of respective drivers by storing preference data in a memory and providing it for vehicular devices. By using this system, the driver of the vehicle can easily restore the vehicle control arrangement according to his/her preference based on the provided preference data.
However, this vehicle information system only serves for restoring the stored configuration of the vehicle control arrangement, thereby being unable to improve inconvenience of the driver when the vehicle is unattended/unoccupied. That is, for example, the driver may forget to turn off lamps, may forget to lock the door, or may forget to set other device conditions to a normal unattended condition. The vehicle left unattended in an abnormal unattended condition is not desirable, because the abnormal unattended condition is prone to a theft, or leads to draining battery or other similar inconvenience.